The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Petzebrina.
The new Petunia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary Petunia×hybrida selection identified as PAF0101, not patented. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single branch from a flowering plant of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Riverhead, N.Y. in November, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Riverhead, N.Y. since November, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.